kpopwikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
A Pink
A Pink ist eine südkoreanische Girl-Band. Die Band wurde 2011 von A Cube Entertaiment gegründet.Die Band ist dafür bekannt die Farbe Pink (rosa) zu mögen. Die Lieder der Band sehr im süßen und niedlichen Stil. In der Band sind aktuell sechs Mitlgieder ,vorher war noch ein siebtes Mitgied in der Band und zwar Hong Yoo-kyung, sie hat die Band später verlassen. Am 23. April 2013 wurde bekannt, dass Hong Yookyung die Gruppe verlässt, um auf sich ihr Studium zu konzentrieren. Die Gruppe hat vier koreanische Extended Plays (EPs) und ein Studio-Album veröffentlicht. Sie debütierte am 21. April 2011 mit "Mollayo" (몰라요, "I don`t Know") aus ihrer Debüt-EP Seven Springs. Die Gruppe gewann auch zahlreiche Auszeichnungen . A Pink veröffentlicht ihren japanischen Debüt-Single Album, Nonono auf 22. Oktober 2014. Der Name der Band:' A Pink' Warum: Weil "A" der Name der Agentur A Cube Entertainment ist , während "pink" die Farbe ist, die Unschuld darstellt und genau das soll die Band sein: süß,niedlich und unschuldig, und weil Pink die Lieblingsfarbe der Gruppe ist, trägt die Band den Namen A Pink. Debüt Vor Debüt Der erste Trainee, als Mitglied der neuen Mädchen-Gruppe von Cube Entertainment ,war Naeun Sohn, die im Jahr 2010 in den Videos 'Beautiful', 'Soom "und" I Like You The Best "von der Boyband Beast erschienen war. Das zweite Mitglied war Park Chorong und sie sollte die Anführerin der Gruppe werden. Am 21. Februar 2010 erstellte A Cube Entertaiment einen offiziellen Agentur-Account auf Twitter und präsentierte Oh Hayoung als drittes Mitglied der Girlband A-Pink. Jung Eunji wurde als das vierte Mitglied bekannt gegeben. Durch einen Post auf Twitter ,von A Cube Entertaiment, wurde ein Video veröffentlicht in dem Eunji 'I love you, i do" von Jennifer Hudson singt. Hong Yookyung wurde auf ähnliche Weise durch ein Video, wo sie Klavier spielte, als weiteres APink Mitglied bekannt gegeben. Kim Yoon Bomi und Namjoo waren die letzten Mitglieder, die auch durch Twitter als weitere APink Mitglieder bekannt gegeben wurden. Später wurde die Serie mit dem Titel "A-Pink News" veröffentlicht. Diese Serie vermittelt den Gruppenprozess, bis zum ersten Debüt der Band. Vor ihrem Debüt hatten die Mädchen den Spitznamen "Fairy Idols". Debüt Am 13. April 2011, wurde das erste Teaser-Video zum Debütalbum , "Seven Springs" von A-Pink veröffentlicht. Das Thema des Teaser`s war Frühling und die Idee der unschuldigen Schönheit. APink`s erstes Mini-Album "Seven Springs" und das Musikvideo zu ihrer ersten Single "I don`t Know" , in dem Kikwang ein Mitglied von Beast auftrat, erschien am 19. April 2011. Auf dem Album Mini-Album "Seven Springs" sind fünf Songs, z.b. die 2 Songs "It Girl" und "Wishlist". Die Gruppe debütierte am 21. April 2011 das. Während ihrem ersten Fantreffen, verkündigte die Band den Namen Pink Panda für ihren offiziellen Fanclub. Im November 2011 begann die Gruppe, die Aufnahme einer neuen Reality-Show namens "Birth of a Family" (Geburt einer Familie) mit der Boyband Infinite. Die Show, der beiden Gruppen, begleitet die Sänger während der Betreuung von verlassenen und verletzten Tiere für acht Wochen. Yookyung Bea Am 23. April 2013 ,wurde durch eine offizielle Erklärung von A Cube Entertaiment bekannt das: "Yookyung die Band APink verlassen wird ,um sich auf ihr Studium zu konzentrieren. Sie hat immer ihr bestes seit ihrem Debüt gegeben ,aber sie wird nun an ein College besuchen und studieren. Weshalb sie keine Zeit mehr für die Band haben wird. Darum verlässt sie die APink." Werbeträger Aktuelle Mitglieder ''' '''Ehemalige Mitglieder Funny Facts *Der Name apink war nur ein temporärer Name aber nach weit über das Internet verbreitet werden, entschied sich die Agentur offiziell verwenden. *Sie lebten im selben Gebäude wie INFINITE *Sie gewannen ihre ersten Mutizen am 5. Januar 2012 mit dem Song "My My". *A-Rosa hat zwei Tanzschritte mit den Namen von Tieren, 'Butterfly Dance' in "I don't know" und "Hase Hase Dance 'in" It-Girl ". *Am 19. April 2012, veröffentlichte APink die Single "19. April" als ein besonderes Geschenk für ihre Fans und für ihren ersten Geburtstag. Der Text wurden von der Leaderin, Chorong geschrieben. *Als sie fertig Förderung "Hush", eine Umfrage von Mnet veröffentlicht zum nächsten Werbe Song wählen, Fans konnten zwischen "Bubibu" und "Katze" zu wählen. Schließlich gewann "Bubibu" mit 87,8% der Stimmen. *Yookyung verließ die Gruppe im April um sich auf ihr Studium zu konzentrieren. *Sie sind befreundet mit B2ST/BEAST, INFINITE, Block B, G.NA, BTOB, B1A4 und 4Minute . *Vor ihrem Comeback mit "No No No", gab es viele Gerüchte, dass Cube Entertainment ein neues Mitglied dazuholen wird, aber nach vielen Gerüchten die Agentur abgelehnt und zurück die Mädchen als eine Gruppe von 6 Mitglieder. *Als ich die Trophäe Champion Show # 1 mit dem Lied übergeben "NEIN NEIN NEIN", dachte sie, es sei die Olympischen Spiele, in denen sie teilnahmen. *"Secret Garden" war das meistverkaufte Album des Jahres 2013 in Korea und Taiwan es erreichte den ersten Platz. *Sie gewannen ihre zweiten Mal in Folge die Goldmedaille in der Staffel-Rennen auf Idol Sterne Leichtathletik WM 2013 *Ihr Lied Mr.Chu hatte einen unglaublichen Erfolg obtuviendo alle Preise in der Woche seines Comeback. Koreanische Diskografie 'Alben' *Une Annee 9.Mai,2012 'Mini Alben' *Seven Springs Of APink 19.April,2011 *Snow Pink 22.November,2011 *Secret Garden 5.Juli,2013 *Pink Blossom 31.März,2014 'Digital Singles' *It Girl 23.Juni,2011 *4 Wol 19 Il 19.April,2012 *BUBIBU 6.Juli,2012 *Good Morning Baby 13.Januar,2014 ''Ost *Protect the Boss OST Part.1 3.August,2011 'Single Alben' *NoNoNo 2014 Filmografie 'Musikvideos' *I Don’t Know (2011) *It Girl (2011) *Wishlist (2011) *My My (2011) *Hush (2012) *No No No (2013) *No No No (Dance Ver.) (2013) *Secret Garden (2013) *U You (2013) *Good Morning Baby (2014) *Mr.Chu (2014) *No No No (Jap. Ver.) (2014) 'Reality Shows' *APink News (2011) *Apink News 2 (2011-2012) *Apink News 3 (2012) *Apink Diary (2013) Mitglieder Profile 'thumb|354pxNaeun' '''Vollständiger Name:' Son Na Eun Position: '''Sänger, Haupttänzer, Visuelle '''Geburtsdatum: '''10.Februar,1994, Seoul '''Größe: '''1,68m '''Gewicht: '''52kg '''Blutgruppe: B Spezialität: Schauspielern, chinesisch Religion: '''Christlich-katholisch '''Hobbys: '''zeichnen, shoppen '''Geschwister: jüngere Schwester Sae Eun Fun Facts: *''' Sie ist gut befreundet mit Lizzy von After School * Sie war die weibliche Hauptrolle im MV für BEAST / B2ST für den Song "Beautiful". * Sie war die weibliche Hauptrolle in der MV für BEAST / B2ST 's "I Like You The Best". * Sie war in der MV für BEAST / B2ST 's "Breath". * YooKyung gab sich den Spitznamen "GoToNyu", weil sie Süßkartoffeln und Tomaten in ihre Tasche hat, wo auch immer sie hin geht • Sie sang von den Wonder Girls "Sorry Hearth" für ihr Vorsingen. * Ihren Anti-Fans lacht sie nur ins Gesicht ,sie bedankt sich sogar bei ihnen weil sie dadurch lernt sich nicht von anderen unterkriegen zulassen und nicht auf die Meinung von Anderen zu hören, dies will sie an anderen Mädchen weiter geben thumb|400pxChorong' '''Vollständiger Name:' Park Cho Rong Position: Sänger, Rapper, Anführerin Geburtsdatum: '''3. März,1991 '''Größe: 1,63m Gewicht: '''48kg '''Blutgruppe: 0 Spezialität: Hapkido, Tanzen Geburtsort: Buhwangri, Cheongwon, Südkorea Fun Facts: ''' *Sie ist Bekannt als Pink 's Landmädchen. *Sie praktiziert seit acht Jahren Hapkido *Sie war in dem MV Teaser für die japanische Version von BEAST / B2ST 's "Shock". *Sie war in dem MV für die japanische Version von BEAST / B2ST 's "Breath". . *Sie sprach für JYP Entertainment im Jahr 2009 zusammen mit Dasom von SISTAR vor, wurde aber nicht genommen. * Sie hat eine jüngere Schwester namens Seunghee. *Sie trägt gerne Turnschuhe *Sie hat erklärte, das sie sich seltsam nach ihrem ersten Debüt gefühlt hatte. thumb|380pxYooKyung' '''Vollständiger Name: '''Hong Yoo Kyung '''Geburtsdatum: '''22.September,1994 '''Größe:' 1,67m Gewicht: 48 kg Spezialität: '''Piano, englisch '''Position: Sängerin,Haupt-Rapperin Blutgruppe: 'AB '''Sprachen: '''Koreanisch, Englisch '''Fun Facts: ' *2013 hat sie APink verlassen um sich auf ihr Studium zu konzentieren *Die Mitglieder der Band APink erklärten, dass sie einen sehr guten und gesunden Lebensstil hat. *Sie ist ein großer Fan von BoA. *Sie liebt es, Klavier, Violine zu spielen *Sie backt gerne und sie macht gerne Sudoku-Rätsel. *Sie hatte eigentlich schon vor ihrem Debüt bei APink ,ein inoffizielles Gesangsdebüt, und zwar hat sie vor Jahren für eine Kinder CD den Song namens "Hae Tae Story" gesungen. thumb|382pxBomi' '''Vollständiger Name: '''Yoon Bo Mi '''Position:' Hauptsängerin, Haupt-Tänzerin Geburtsdatum: 1.August,1993 Größe: 1,63m Gewicht: '''48kg '''Spezialität: '''Tanzen, Taekwondo, Cheerleading '''Hobbys: Musik hören, essen Geschwister: ältere Schwester Sun Mi & jüngeren Bruder Jong Jin Blutgruppe: O Fun Facts: ''' *Sie ist die Atmosphäre Macher der Gruppe. (Sie sorgt praktish für die gute Atmosphäre in der Gruppe) *Sie ist im gegensatz zu den anderen sehr jungenhaft. *Sie liebt es Fußball zu spielen. *Sie praktiziert Taekwondo seit der Kindheit, und ist auch auf dem 3. Grad des schwarzen Gürtels. *Sie ist auf im aufbereiten und verpacken von Dinge für eine Reise sehr schlecht *Sie sagte, sie sie fühlte sich wie ein Alien während ihrem ersten Debüt *Sie sieht gerne Horrorfilme, und hat erklärt, dass sie die gruseligen Szenen in Horrorfilmen wirklich genießt thumb|398pxEunji' '''Vollständiger Name:' Jung Eun Ji Beruf: Sängerin,Schauspielerin Position: '''Hauptsängerin '''Geburtsdatum: '''18.August,1993, in Busan '''Größe: '''1,63m '''Gewicht: '''46kg '''Blutgruppe: 0,B Spezialität: 'Piano '''Heimatstadt: '''Busan, Südkorea '''Fun Facts: ' *Sie ist gut mit Woori von der Girlband "Rainbow" befreundet *Sie ist als der "Happy Virus" bekannt, weil sie meist sehr föhlich ist *Sie wurde direkt als Hauptsänger von A Pink gewählt, als sie vorgesprochen hatte und sie musste nur 6 Monate lang trainieren *Sie ist die einzige, die von der Band nicht in BEAST / B2ST' s MV zu dem Song "Beautiful" erscheint. *Ihr ursprünglicher Traum war es, ein Gesangstrainer zu werden, aber sie hatte sich umentschieden, nachdem sie es als Sängerin versucht hatte *Sie will Hayoung 's Größe haben. *Sie sagt, dass es eines ihrer Hobbies ist sich Musikvideos auszudenken und vorzustellen. *Kpop-Idol`s wie Super Junior 's Heechul, Block B' s Taeil und 2 AM's Jinwoon hatten Eunji beglückwünscht für ihren tollen Gesang. *Fans haben ihr und Lizzy von After School den Spitznamen "2. Lizzy" gegeben weil sie beide aus Busan kommen und die gleiche Art von Persönlichkeit haben. *Sie hat einen 8-jährigen Bruder namens Jung Minki. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist "Bruce Allmächtig". thumb|392pxNamjoo' '''Vollständiger Name:' Kim Nam Joo Position: '''Hauptsängerin ,Rapperin '''Geburtsdatum: '''15.April,1995 '''Größe: 1,65m Gewicht: '''48kg '''Blutgruppe: B Sprachen: koreanisch, chinesisch, japanisch, englisch Spezialität: koreanisch Fun Facts: ''' *Sie wird als "Unermüdlicher Energizer" bezeichnet, weil sie nie aufgibt *Sie nennt sich gern Beyonce. *Sie ist gut im Verkörpern von Rollen oder Figuren *Ihre Mutter, Cousine und Schwester können fließend Englisch sprechen. *Sie kann besser Chinesisch sprechen als NaEun ,obwohl NaEun diejenige ist die diese Sprache lernt *Sie ist gut mit Daeun von der Girlband 2EYES befreundet thumb|368pxHayoung' '''Vollständiger Name: '''Oh Ha Junge '''Position: '''Sängerin, Rapperin, Maknae '''Geburtsdatum: ' 19.Juli,1996, Seoul Größe: 1,69m G'ewicht:' 47kg 'Blutgruppe: '''O '''Fun Facts: ' *Sie ist sehr gut im Raten *Sie hat die Fähigkeit, einen Apfel in zwei Hälften nur mit ihren Händen zuteilen *Aufgrund ihres reifen Aussehens, können viele Menschen nicht glauben, dass sie der Maknae der Gruppe ist *Sie mag das Kopieren von Block B 's P. O' s Rap Rolle in "Stop not / Freeze" *Sie war anderthalb Jahre Trainee *Sie ist gut mit Dongwoon von der Boyband B2ST befreundet *Sie ist ein großer Fan von Super Junior und ihr Lieblingssänger der Band Yesung. Bilder A-Pink_1394724263_af_org.jpg APINK_PROFILE_XL.jpg a-pink_win_mrchu_1114.png apink4.jpg A-Pink-korea-girls-group-a-pink-34397759-1600-1067.jpg tumblr_n660fqHoZx1qm4souo1_1280.jpg wpid-4814245_f5201.jpeg 20111123_apink_mymy_1.jpg a pink.jpg APink-skool-looks-2013-korea-girls-group-a-pink-35383663-500-357_zpsa616b31e.jpg Apink-01.jpg 696281_1316091535791_412_300.png Fuo28.jpg a-pink11.jpg 65508663.jpg mr-chu-whos-who1.jpg hushmv.jpg mymy.jpg A-pink-3.jpg secretgarden.jpg apink_02.jpg A-Pink-Yookyung-Feature.jpg 1021068_1373532866272_500_332.png 86648529.jpg -A-Pink-korea-girls-group-a-pink-35051808-500-281.jpg a-pink2.jpg a_pink-20130214-007-rita.jpg 88838109.jpg 20110421_apink_debut.jpg 249994_116494918435153_107496289335016_154223_2467687_n.jpg 20110314_apink_1.jpg Kategorie:Kpop Bands und Sänger